The Tower
The Tower is the fifteenth level in Orcs Must Die!. The Brimstone is introduced here. This map was remade for 's Endless Mode, available with the Are We There Yeti? DLC. Stage Description A square map divided in three floors, with flights of stairs on the right and left side. The ground floor is composed of a gate on the north side, a lava lake on the west side and a staircase on the east. The floor itself is quite wide and hard to trap effectively. Both the stairways and the middle floor are three squares wide, the middle floor having a gate off the south-west. The top floor is where the rift is, in a chamber opposite to where the stairway leads. You'll find log traps at the top of each stairway but be aware they can only be used once. A balista station can be manned at the top floor along with a portal leading from the bottom to the top floor. There's also this raised platform that's at little over mid-level coming out right out of the lava bed. No idea who would build that. Mob Waves (War Mage) Enemies Encountered: Orc Warriors, Shield Orcs, Crossbow Orcs, Kobold Runners, and Ogres 1. Ground: Shield Orcs, Orc Warriors 2. Ground: Shield Orcs, Orc Warriors 3. Ground: Crossbow Orcs & Warrior Orcs Go Break 4. Ground: Orcs Warriors, Kobold Runners, Orc Warriors; Mid-point: Shield Orcs 5. Ground: Ogre, Orc Warriors x2; Mid-point: Shield Orcs, Orcs 6. Ground: Kobold Runners & Ogre, 2x Ogres, Crossbow Orcs & 2x Ogre; Mid-point: Crossbow Orcs Go Break 7.Ground: 3x Ogres, Orc Warriors 8. Ground: 3x Ogres; Mid-point: Shield Orcs & Orc Warriors 9. Ground: Kobold Runners, 2x Ogres & Shield Orcs, 2x Ogres, 3x Ogres; Mid-point: Shield Orcs, Crossbow Orcs 10. Ground Kobold Runners, Ogre & Kobold Runners, 3x Ogres; Mid-point: Shield Orcs, Ogre & Orc Warriors Walkthrough (War Mage) Starting Gold: 3000 coins There's this obvious thought when first seeing this map revolving upon making extensive push trap and spring trap strategies but fact of the matter is; you have to kill the orcs under par. When in doubt, add more brimstones; but remember to space them out so that one kobold doesn't trigger two traps. With Steel Weaver Select Crossbow, Wind Belt, Ice Amulet, Barricade, Push Trap, Spring Trap, Wall Blades and Brimstone It just so happens that you can complete this map with push traps and spring traps under par. First you need cash: set up massive killstreaks by abusing the corner with two wall blades at the top of the first flight of stairs and barricades to set everyone up single file. Windblast everyone into the traps. Build your main set-up on the first break. Place a spring trap on the narrowest point of the bottom floor, right past the portal. On the first floor, place two push traps by the second flight of stairs, with double spring traps where the push traps don't cover. Mind you, I've had cases where an orc was propelled to the third floor: be careful. Put a brimstone past the wall blades and a couple on the first floor ledge. Did you get your Oiled Trap Gears update? Then you can add more traps on the bottom floor. Make sure you have Overcoiled Springs by wave 5. On the first floor, place barricades corner to corner past your spring traps to reduce the amount of lanes to one square against the wall, then add two more wall blades. Brimstones against the first flight of stairs is good against Kobold Runners and to kill orcs stuck in a loop; otherwise, keep adding spring traps downstairs. When you start raking in the dough, you can add push traps and spring traps against the ledge on the first floor, on the second floor where that orc keeps popping up after being lauched by the spring trap downstairs and more spring traps on the third floor. And the bottom floor. With Elemental Weaver Select Crossbow, Blade Staff, Wind Belt, Ice Amulet, Flame Bracers, Tar Trap, Wall Blades, Barricade, Brimstone Arrange a wall blade set-up on the first floor much like that in the Steel Weaver strategy: wind blasting orcs for massive killstreaks. Instead of spring traps, extend the line of barricades in front of the midpoint gate so that you can fit four wall blades: just build as if you were placing them against imaginary spring traps, but extend the line by two barricades, placing the first corner to corner with the one touching the corner of the staircase. Fill the gaps with tar traps before adding wall blades: you get better kill streaks off of your fireballs. Space lines of brimstones on the first floor ledge. Add wall blades next to your barricades in front of the midpoint gate, but start closest to the stairs: you want to make most of your kills off fireballs. Get your updates. Freeze and smash incoming ogres. Mob Waves (Nightmare) Enemies Encountered: Shield Orcs, Crossbow Orcs, Kobold Runners, Ogre and Frost Ogre 1. Ground: Shield Orcs, Frost Ogre 2. Ground: Shield Orcs x2 3. Ground: Shield Orcs, Crossbow Orcs 4. Ground: Kobold Runners; Mid-point: Shield Orcs 5. Ground: Kobold Runners, Ogre; Mid-point: Shield Orcs, Ogre x2 6. Ground: Kobold Runners, Ogre, Kobold Runners, Ogre x2; Mid-point: Crossbow Orcs 7. Ground: Ogres x3, Shield Orcs Mid-point: Frost Ogres x2 8. Ground: Frost Ogre x3; Mid-point: Shield Orcs, Crossbow Orcs 9. Ground: Kobold Runners, Ogres x2, Shield Orcs, Ogre Mid-point: Frost Ogre x2, Crossbow Orcs, Shield Orcs, Ogre 10. Ground: Kobold Runners, Ogres x3, Kobold Runners, Frost Ogres x3; Mid-point: Ogres x2, Crossbow Orcs, Shield Orcs, Frost Ogres x2 Walkthrough (Nightmare) Starting Gold: 3000 coins With Knowledge Weaver Select Crossbow, Wind Belt, Fire Bracers, Lightning Ring, Tar Trap, Arrow Wall, Brimstone, Autoballista, Spore Mushrooms and Coinforge Gain the Spell Magnification upgrade right away. Place a coin forge against the gate, a lightning storm over the coin forge and just use the log trap when the frost giant comes in. Get as much coins as possible during the first three waves before adding arrow walls on the right and left sides of the first floor (six in all). These arrow walls are mostly for unshielding orc warriors, place tar traps and even some barricades so as to bunch up the orcs exiting the midpoint gate before roasting them with a fireball from above. Arrow walls and tar traps are great at stopping kobold runners, but two rows of brimstones spaced out on the first floor ledge are even better. Start placing autoballistas underneath the first floor roof along with arrow walls lining up the second flight of stairs. Keep spore mushrooms money up and protect your second floor with converted ogres. Trap Linkage and arrow walls should keep you swimming in mana and coins. With Steel Weaver Select Crossbow, Wind Belt, Flame Bracers, Lightning Ring, Spring Trap, Push Trap, Wall Blades, Barricade, Brimstone and Coinforge The same tactics used in War Mage difficulty work here as well. Start with three brimstones against the gate followed by a coinforge. Repeatedly stun the first frost ogre and stall him so that you can kill as many of the mobs as possible underneath the log trap (it still counts as a trap kill, right? Applicable to the Death Augmenter upgrade, right?). Start building your wall blades and barricades by the first corner and the rest of your push and spring traps as in with War Mage difficulty. Frost ogres might require a more hands on approach... or extra spring traps by the second floor. You'll still want to kill most of your mobs by hand so as to finish this map under par. If you are really strapped for time though, don't hesitate to pick up an orc and place him on that platform coming out of the lava for a "time out." With Elemental Weaver Select Crossbow, Blade Staff, Wind Belt, Flame Bracers, Lightning Ring, Arrow Wall, Brimstone, Decoy, Spore Mushrooms and Coinforge. Place some arrow walls on the bottom floor, a coin forge in their firing path and a decoy at the center. Drop a lightning storm on the coin forge for lots of coins. Place another coinforge/arrow wall/decoy trap on the first floor in front of the midpoint gate, adding brimstones around to reduce the flow of orcs; this will be your main killzone. Don't hesitate to wind blast when things get too hectic or "hold off" the assault by placing an orc on the isolated platform. Get your upgrades and place arrow walls leading up on the second staircase. Convert ogres on the first ledge and on the second floor: burn, (blinding) stun and subsequently melee other ogres so as to defend converted ones. Replace decoys as necessary, with a few extra ones up top as safeguards In This level is only available in Endless Mode. Level Description General: * Entrance Doors: 2 * Exit Rifts: 1 * Rift Points: 30 * Starting Money: 4000 Traps: * Rolling Log: 2 Strategy Category:Orcs Must Die!